undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 147
This is Issue 147 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "This World is Dead". This issue is Kevin-centric. 1109, This World is Dead “And he just, what, jumped?” Timmy asks, not really understanding that Daniel just sacrificed himself to save Holly. “Yes.” Holly mutters. We all hated Daniel before this, but this... this changed something. Daniel was a good man deep down, and he proved it. He saved Holly, and we’re grateful for that.  “Should we pray for him?” Timmy asks, after a few moments in silence. “We’ll get Doug to go that when we get back.” I say, and drive past a couple of zombies eating a man. Of course, we didn’t know what has happened to Doug. Not, standing here on the roof with the others, looking at Lia and Garrett trying to save the man, I see that he’s in no condition to pray. “What happened?” I ask Jim, who is closes to me. Texas and Miles are helping Timmy with the fuel. Jim is sitting with a bottle of water, starring at Lia and Garrett treating Doug. “A zombie bit him.” Jim explains. “Miles cut off his leg.” “He’s a smart kid.” I say, as Jim hands me the water. “I doubt Doug’ll make it though.” Jim says, getting up. “It’s his best chance, isn’t it?” “I guess.” Jim shrugs. I drink some of the water as Jim walks towards the helicopter to help the others. I look, seeing Texas with a canister. As Jim comes over, Texas smiles and pats Jim on the shoulder. He then heads towards me. “Sucks ‘bout Daniel, huh?” Texas says as I throw him the water. I nod. “Sure does.” “Timmy says he sacrificed himself. Doesn’t sound like Daniel, does it?” “No.” I say and shake my head slowly. “It doesn’t. He was a good man deep down.” “Yeah, looks like it.” Texas says. “You know, I used to...” Texas is interrupted by Lia screaming, and a zombie snarling. I look, seeing Doug grabbing Lia’s neck with his zombified hands. “Shit!” I say and take my pistol, Texas does the same. I aim, but can’t get a clear shot. I’m afraid I might hit Lia. “Lia, watch out!” Garrett yells as he kicks Doug in the face. Impressive strenght coming from Garrett. Lia manages to crawl away, towards Texas and me. I aim again, but now Garrett is in the way. Doug is now over him, laying on him, biting into the air. His teeth are closing into Garrett. “Garrett!” I yell. “Get away.” “I’m... fucking... trying...” Garrett yells back, trying to get Doug away. I realize that Garrett is doomed. Slowly walking closer to Garrett and the zombified Doug, I see that I can’t fire a bullet without hitting Garrett. Checking my belt, I search for a knife or something. Nothing. All my stuff is in the helicopter right now. “Fuck!” I yell, and kick Doug. He doesn’t react, he just continues to try and bite Garrett. “Garrett, hold him off!” Jim yells. I look, seeing Jim getting a knife from the helicopter. “He’s strong!” Garrett mutters. “I don’t think I can!” And that’s when Garrett manages to push Doug away, get on his feet, only to be attacked by Doug once again. This isn’t looking good for Garrett. Deaths *Douglas Tallie Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Douglas Tallie *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues